Giddy Up
by LoneGambit
Summary: Santana invites Brittany on a weekend getaway where they end up going horseback riding. It's been a while since they've seen each other, but sometimes you just have to jump back in the saddle and let the ride lead you where it may, or you know, lead you to other fun things. Brittana (fluff and SMUT). One-Shot


This was going to be posted yesterday, when I wrote it, but then I remembered that **Swinging Cloud** does her SUMOSMU on Wednesday's and I can't really compete with that (her stuff is pretty epic, you should check it out. Also, **Crammit** has amazing stuff as well) so here is my little one-shot today on it's own little simple Thursday.

**Warnings:** So slight exhibitionism, sex in public/outdoors, some dirty talk, no sex _with_ animals…but there's some sex while riding on top of a one? That's the best way I can explain it.

* * *

**Giddy Up**

"Britt," Santana whines throwing her very best pout towards her friend who turns to look back at her from a few feet away, "I don't think mine's working right."

Brittany giggles at her best friend's antics and playfully rolls her eyes. Leave it to Santana to be a bit of a drama queen.

"San, you have to lead the horse, not let him lead you."

Santana's pout grows more pronounced.

"How come I got the male horse? Do you think that pointy haired ranch hand was trying to tell me something?" She inquires, her brain now churning with thoughts of revenge if that weasel faced little prick thought he could best her by putting her on a dud of a horse. A male dud of a horse for that matter, after she'd requested to get a lovely mare similar to the one that Brittany is currently astride.

"I don't think he was thinking anything like that Santana, I think he only had two horses left to choose from and the other one was a bucking mess." Brittany reminds Santana, as she pulls on her reins and brings her horse to a halt.

"Besides, do I have to remind you that it was you who suggested, dare I say insisted, that I take the mare?" Brittany throws over her shoulder and she hears Santana release a heavy sigh.

"Of course because I wanted to make sure that you'd be safe." Santana speaks in a quiet whisper and she finally manages to draw her horse up next to Brittany's mare. Brittany glances sideways at Santana and sees that familiar sparkle that's been present in her brown eyes for the last few days. Ever since Brittany agreed to go with Santana on this little weekend getaway to a horse riding resort in Vermont.

Brittany dips her head bashfully as she remembers the process of Santana asking her on this getaway, nervous like it was their first date, and then how chilvalrous she had been offering to drive all the way from New York and pick her up. Brittany momentarily distracts herself from the skipping beats of her heart by concentrating on the horse she's on top of.

"Good girl," She whispers, stroking the beautiful raven mane of the dark bay horse below her.

"No fair, the horse is getting more action than me right now." Santana mumbles under her breath, not intending or even thinking that Brittany would hear her. She should have known better, Brittany always seems to hear the things that Santana says the quietest.

Brittany's face blossoms into a smile as she glances over to Santana. Since the second they got to the Resort, they have both been dancing around old feelings, and looks of desire. Santana knows she still wants Brittany, she never stopped, but she wants Brittany to want her just as much. No more pouring her heart out for halfway.

But in truth, the whole situation just astounds Santana altogether.

A month ago if you told Santana that she and Brittany would even be here, enjoying a weekend getaway together, she would have called you crazy (and probably slapped you). Especially after everything that's happened between them. But when Santana called Brittany a couple weeks ago during their weekly 'catch-up' period and listened to Brittany talk about her classes at MIT and how everything was fun but so different, it made her really miss the good old times. It made her really miss Brittany.

So the next second she found herself asking Brittany if she'd like to go away with her somewhere.

Once Brittany agreed, Santana ended up planning out a horse-riding getaway, knowing Brittany had always been secretly fond of horses and had always had a desire to ride one. She picked Brittany up on Thursday, both of them bumbling with nervousness that not so surprisingly quickly disappeared the moment they started their three and a half hour drive north on the 89 from Cambridge to Chittenden, Vermont where the Mountain Top Inn and Resort is located.

And that's pretty much what leads them to here and now.

Originally, their horse ride started out as a 'guided tour', but Santana's never had the patience to really follow anyone else around so as soon as they got the opportunity, she sanctioned Brittany to follow her and they strayed from the path onto a wooded path. Of course, that was also the moment that Santana's horse decided to start balking. Perhaps because he's used to following his companions around and now finds himself at a loss for what to do.

"Santana," Brittany's sweet and light voices draws Santana's full attention back to her. Brown eyes look over to meet hypnotizing blue and Santana's heart skips a beat. She doesn't think she'll ever see a more beautiful set of eyes. She's pretty sure she doesn't ever want to. "Do you want to get off and walk him back?"

Brittany's tone is laced with mild concern. Brittany's had very little interaction with horses, merely getting a basic riding lesson the day before, but she knows that if a horse isn't moving, he's probably not going to go anywhere with a rider on his back. Besides, Brittany kind of wants to get back to their cabin soon, especially if she has any hope of executing the plan she has set up for Santana. It involves a fireplace, a glass of champagne, and hopefully Brittany being able to fully apologize to Santana, for a lot of things.

A pensive look crosses Santana's face. She tries once more to get her horse to move and realizes beyond a doubt that this stubborn big guy isn't going to budge anytime soon. She sighs heavily again before an idea pops into her head. Santana glances shyly once more in Brittany's direction.

"Hey Britt…" She starts to say and Brittany tilts her head in curiosity. Santana gnaws on her bottom lip for a few seconds, knowing her next words could potentially bring about a whole slew of stuff. She takes a deep breath, she's doing this, "Do you want to ride back together?"

The way Santana asks is so sweet and mouse like that it instantly takes Brittany back to the beginning. The beginning of when Santana finally started admitting her feelings for her, finally started acting in the way that Brittany had only dreamed she would for so long. She was kind and gentle and loving, and Brittany knows that's the real Santana, despite her tough shelled exterior, and that's the Santana that she misses so so much.

The corner of Brittany's mouth pulls up and she replies just as softly, "Okay."

Santana's face instantly lights up at Brittany's words and she scrambles to dismount her horse, her foot getting stuck in the stirrup for an entertaining minute, affording Brittany the chance to giggle lightly at her best friend's, and previous lover's, actions. When Santana tugs her boot free from the contraption, she gathers her horse's reins and tugs him towards Brittany and her mare. Her eyes narrow at the ease with which the gelding follows her lead.

"I see how it is." She grumbles to the horse and then suddenly finds herself standing to the left of Brittany and her horse. Santana glances up and is met with Brittany's bright smile and beautiful eyes. Brittany inclines her head.

"Well come on silly, we don't have all day." She says playfully, patting the spot on the saddle behind her. Santana grins and takes a step forward. The mounting process is a little more difficult when two people are riding, but Santana gets a good grip on the horn and a firm foot placement in the stirrup and launches her body upwards (thank god for years of cheerleading making her body so nimble and airborne ready). She swings her leg over the horse and settles down in the saddle directly behind Brittany.

It would take a fool not to notice just how deliciously close they are now pressed together.

Santana swallows the lump in her throat and tries not to move her body, for fear of making Brittany any kinds of uncomfortable and ruining this whole moment. Brittany on the other hand is trying her very best to not release a moan at the way Santana's breasts are brushing across her back and the front horn part of the saddle is rubbing against her covered center every few jostling steps or so.

The ride is silent at first, Brittany leading her mare down the path, Santana holding the reins of her own horse and pulling him behind. Each unsteady gait that the horse makes forces Santana forward a little into Brittany and then Brittany's sex into the horn. The friction is becoming almost unbearable to Brittany, but she still needs more.

"San," The name tumbles from Brittany's lips in a breathless plead and Santana leans forward, tilting her chin over Brittany's shoulder to look at her face, surprised at what she finds.

Brittany's cheeks are flushed a delicate shade of pink, her eyes are squeezed shut in that telltale way that Santana's seen so many times before, so many times when Brittany was in front of her in a different way (or you know below her), and her supple pink bottom lip is pulled between her pearly white teeth so hard the points where Brittany's teeth dig in are turning white.

"What's wrong?" Santana asks her hands flying to Brittany's sides on instinct. Brittany gasps at Santana's touch and fearing she's gone too far, Santana starts to pull her hands away, only to be quickly stopped by Brittany who grips them and drags them to the front of her stomach, pushing them low.

Santana's about to ask 'what' again when she feels the way Brittany's stomach muscles tense under her button up blouse, forcing her own body to react. Santana watches Brittany for a moment as she holds her in her arms and notices the subtle way that Brittany is rolling her hips forward in the saddle.

_Holy shit_, Santana realizes; Brittany's turned on. Suddenly, everything but that fact is forgotten.

"Britt…?" Santana starts to say shifting forward a little and trying to get a better grasp on things while unintentionally rolling her hips into Brittany and causing her to release a whimpered moan as the action presses Brittany's sex further into the rough horn of the saddle for the consecutive time. Santana feels Brittany shudder in her arms.

"_Ugh_…Sant_ana_…_oh_…" She moans as the horse's now steady trot kicks the whole tempo up a notch and her covered center brushes against the nub again, Brittany can feel the wetness pool between her legs, and her panties are definitely sticking to her. A heat spreads through her body. She's not sure if it's the stimulation in front of her or the way Santana is pressed into her close from behind, but the combination is incredible and Brittany doesn't want it to stop.

And_ Fuck_, the way Brittany moans Santana's name lights up every single nerve in her body.

Even though all her life, Santana never pictured this happening, she sure as hell is not going to let it pass her up. With a surge of confidence, and the desire to see Brittany more than satisfied, Santana tightens her hold on Brittany's stomach, her right hand lying flat against tight abs, her left shifting up to cup Brittany's breast through her thin blouse.

"Ugh _yes_." Brittany hisses, arching her spine and pushing her breast further into Santana's touch. The words cause a shiver to run through Santana's body, snapping any form of restraint. She's completely focused on getting Brittany off now.

"_Mmm _Britt, you're so sexy like this. You feel so good baby." Santana husks in Brittany's ear dragging her tongue across the shell and rolling her own hips forward again to press against Brittany's ass.

Brittany moans and drops her head back to Santana's shoulder, clouded dark blue eyes gazing up into brown. One little sparkle and Santana knows what Brittany needs. She leans forward and captures Brittany's lips in hers as her left hand shifts lower and stops at the button of Brittany's jeans and her right hand slips under the material of Brittany's blouse, cupping her breast over her bra.

Brittany jerks forward again as her mouth puffs out a gasp of air into Santana's at the feeling of a capable hand palming her breast and another resting so close to her aching sex.

Santana's tongue traces over Brittany's bottom lip as her hand moves down and pulls the lace material of Brittany's bra up to expose her breast to her searching hand. Brittany's nipple turns peaks under Santana's touch, and she cants forward again with Santana rolling into her from behind and adding pressure.

Their mouths break for air, and Santana's drops her lips to the flushed skin of Brittany's neck, kissing downwards as Brittany gasps at the feeling, her hands tightening their grip on the saddle horn her center is still rutting against. Brittany's hips rock down as one particular bite from Santana sends an added jolt between her legs.

"Shit." Brittany curses, her stomach is doing flips and her heart is hammering against her ribcage.

The curse from Brittany's mouth shoots a spark of arousal to Santana's core immediately turned on by the huskiness of Brittany's tone. Her hand pops the button of Brittany's jeans but she waits for Brittany's further approval. She gets a moment later in the form of a frantic nod, and Santana is quick to reconnect their mouths and suck Brittany's bottom lip between her own.

Santana works the zipper down as far as it can go before slipping her hand under the rough material and along Brittany's covered center. Brittany bites Santana's bottom lip in return as she feels nimble fingers trail over her drenched sex.

"God Britt, you're _soaked_." Santana murmurs against Brittany's lips, nipping at them as her fingers start to slip up and down Brittany's dampened lace panties. Brittany jerks slightly when Santana brushes across her clit, the stimulation from the saddle horn and Santana's firm body pressed into her from behind already having immensely worked her up.

She's sure she'll explode the second Santana actually touches her.

"Hmm, ugh _Santana_." Brittany whines, about done with Santana's teasing.

Santana chuckles a little and her hand slides up and then dips under the waistband of Brittany's panties.

"Is this what you want Britt? My fingers on you?" Santana moans in Brittany's ear, and receives another nod in response, "_Hmm_, I love touching you like this." She breaths against Brittany's neck, her fingers slipping through Brittany's arousal, coating her fingers in the wetness. Brittany trembles in her arms again and bucks forward trying to get more friction, trying to fill that ache.

"Oh…_San_…I…" She moans, her head lulling backwards again as Santana's middle finger circles her tight entrance, her thumb stretching forward to rub at her clit.

"What Britt? You what?" Santana murmurs into the hot skin of Brittany's neck, where her lips have returned to kissing and sucking as her other hand continues to knead Brittany's breasts. Brittany rocks her hips again, practically shaking with want as she feels the tips of Santana's fingers so close to where she wants them.

"Need you…_inside_. _Oh God_, p-please." Santana groans at Brittany's pleading and breathless tone, nothing short of absolutely fucking incredible. Possibly the best sound she's ever heard. With a purposeful kiss to Brittany's pulse point, she adjusts her hand before shifting it forward and sinking two fingers into Brittany's ready center, groaning at the tightness that immediately encompasses her fingers.

Brittany squeaks at the welcome intrusion before she sighs in relief at the feeling of being filled by Santana's fingers and seemingly sinks further into the saddle, driving tan fingers deeper. Her head shifts forward slightly and she feels Santana's breath hot against her neck and below her ear.

Santana sets a steady pace, continuing to nip at Brittany's skin while licking under her ear.

"You're so tight Britt, _fuck. _I missed this." She whispers in Brittany's ear, earning a clench from Brittany's inner walls against her thrusting fingers and a shudder from her body. Santana's right hand tweaks and pinches Brittany's nipple as her teeth scratch along her exposed neck. Santana grinds her hips into Brittany's ass, forcing her forward and further onto her fingers in the process.

"God…_yes_. S-san I'm so close."

Brittany's hips roll with every thrust of Santana's fingers. Her walls are warm and soft, and so amazing as Santana continues to pump directly in and out of her without tilting or turning her fingers as she normally would. Santana pushes a little harder and little deeper each time until she feels Brittany's walls start to clamp around her digits, holding them in.

"O_h_ r-right there! Yeah..._fuck_ m-me... _Mmmph!_"

Brittany's on edge, squirming and panting heavily. She's waiting on Santana for that curl of her fingers that will hurl her into bliss. Santana knows, and she's torturing her.

"San…_please_…" Brittany begs, and Santana's got Brittany in the palm of her hand. She's done it so many times before, but she doesn't think it's ever felt this powerful, this wonderful and amazing to her. This time means so much more.

"Britt," Santana gently coos, "Open your eyes baby." She nudges her nose into Brittany's cheek before she places a soft kiss there. Pale eyelids flutter open and brilliant blue eyes stare straight into Santana's who presses closer to Brittany, squeezing her breast again. Brittany gasps at the feeling but her eyes remain open.

She whimpers as Santana's other hand continues to pump into her dripping sex.

"I love you." Santana murmurs before she curls her fingers on an inward thrust and she brushes that spot inside of Brittany she knows will stoke her fire. Brittany moans low at the feeling before Santana strokes the spot again and nibbles on her ear, her thumb rubbing against Brittany's clit.

"I love you Brittany." Santana says before nipping at Brittany's ear and husking, "Now I want you to come for me." Before she pushes her curled fingers into her again.

"_Oh…ugh. Yes!"_ Brittany's words blanket the skin of Santana's jaw hot and moist.

"Come for me baby." Santana thrusts again until Brittany's whole body goes rigid and she straightens up at Santana's words before her body shakes and breaks as her orgasm racks through her.

"_Ugh…San-_tana!" The moan drops broken from Brittany's lips, spreading heat through Santana's veins. She holds Brittany close, her fingers held inside Brittany in a vice like grip, her lips pressing kisses to the flushed area of Brittany's exposed chest. Brittany's hips undulate lazily as Santana's fingers draw her orgasm out.

When her breathing has eased from erratic to moderately panting, Santana slips her fingers from Brittany's core and brings her drenched digits to her mouth. Brittany groans as she watches Santana slip her fingers into her mouth and lick them clean. When the last finger slides from Santana's mouth with a satisfied moan and a wet pop, Brittany surges forward and connects their lips, her fingers gripping tightly onto the hair at the back of Santana's head.

"God, I love you," Brittany mumbles against Santana's lips as they slip and slide against each other, "I love you so much Santana." She continues, her kisses desperate now. Santana cups Brittany's cheek with her right hand and her left steadies Brittany at her hip, she slows the kiss down and pulls back. Panting against Brittany's lips, their faces so close even at the difficult angle.

"I know Britt, and I'm not going anywhere." She murmurs, her eyes opening and meeting teary blue. Brittany nods slowly against her forehead and then tilts in to press their lips together.

"Okay." She whispers back and Santana smiles wide.

"Okay." She parrots back before attacking Brittany's face with sweet kisses until she has Brittany giggling hysterically and chanting for her to stop. When their playfulness dies down, Santana nuzzles her nose against Brittany's cheek again before smiling at her from where her chin is still tucked into Brittany's shoulder.

"I'm really glad you let me ride with you." Santana says on a whisper and Brittany smiles and giggles.

"Me too. I'm really glad you made the suggestion, and thank you for this trip, it's amazing." She admits with a hint of awe. Santana wraps her arms tightly around Brittany's waist and holds her close.

"I just wanted to try and make you happy because you being happy means more to me than anything else." She tells Brittany who sighs contently. She turns her head to the side to look at Santana again.

"You know what makes me the most happy though?" Brittany asks, staring intently into Santana's eyes. Santana swallows, a sudden wave of nervousness overcoming her. There are so many things Brittany could say right now, but she doesn't want to get her hopes up too much. She shakes her head in the negative.

"You make me the most happy Santana." Her answer is short, sweet, simple and straight to the point. She leans forward and presses the softest kiss to Santana's lips, and when she pulls back her eyes shine with happy unshed tears. "You make me happy and I don't ever want to ride with anyone else."

Santana smiles at Brittany's words, her heart expanding ten-fold. She presses a kiss to the corner of Brittany's mouth as she takes her hands in her own.

"I can promise you'll never have to." She whispers before a playful smile crosses her lips, "Now giddy up little lady, we're burning daylight hours."

Brittany just grins, and with Santana's hands still in her own she leans back into her lover and lets the horse take them where it may. Sometimes the best part of a journey is not where you're going but what you have when you get there.

* * *

I'm going to be honest: I've not tried anything like this before (the sex on a horse thing). I would imagine it probably wouldn't be the safest of positions or situations, but I would suspect that it would be quite a rush. A few of my friends just got back from a 'horse riding vacation' and were telling me about 'how awesome it was to ride a horse'. I scoff at them because, bikes are so much cooler (and sexier), but it did give me this fancy little idea so I guess some props to them for that. You can let me know what you thought if you'd like :)

Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it (a little?). And remember to be smart about your sexcapades, you wouldn't want to fall off the horse and get trampled, that would be really unsexy.


End file.
